


Smilax

by vmprsm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Death, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Nature, Not my AU, Oneshot, Southern Gothic AU, Top!hux, Unsafe Sex, excessive sweat, fucking georgia nature you feel me, improper usage of plants, minimal aftercare, monster!kylo, thicc!hux, tiny bit of hair grabbing, what did you expect from sogo honestly, wrist binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmprsm/pseuds/vmprsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short (do you really care about the summary? Its sogo), Kylo is like a violent kitten in the worst possible way and Hux is just done enough with his bullshit to punish him for it. After they deal with the problem at hand. Maybe during.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smilax

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I got specific permission from ocktorok to write something in the sogo universe. If it piques your interest further, she loved it. ;D
> 
> Also those tags are real. I mean it. Tiny fluffy babs should not read.

Hux lounged in the tub, pale lashes pressed together gently and head tipped back against the cool porcelain. The day had been hot and humid, the height of a Georgia summer soaking him to the underwear in sweat on his way home from town. Even under the cover of the oaks on the forest path he found no respite from the heat, the rains of the last week mixing to make the air more water than oxygen. He had dressed lightly and had stayed late with Aren and Phasma for the express purpose of avoiding such an undesirable state of being, but nonetheless by the time he had dragged himself up the front steps onto the porch his hair was plastered to his forehead and he had trouble gripping the door handle. 

As the case often was, Kylo was not home. The sun was a wide flat-looking disc in the west when he arrived, its stinging strength sapped away by its distance. The shadows were stretched long and beginning to fill with true night by the time Hux had his hand on the tap, drawing out cool water to fill the white shining tub. He currently planned to stay in the bath until he was pruned and shivering, having already washed himself. Hair slipped from his dripping hairline, and he mustered the energy to raise a hand out from the still, soapy water to push it back slick onto his head. Relaxed, Hux let out a deep breath, echoing across the tile of the large washroom. 

He had scant few extra minutes of peaceful silence before a voice startled him violently from it. 

“Hux!”

Sitting up and sloshing water over the edges in all directions, he whipped his head around for the source. It had sounded distant but clear. It sounded like Kylo, his tone so deep as to keep its integrity even when he raised his voice. It took a few seconds of panicked thought to realize the sound was coming from outside. He grabbed the curled edges of the tub, slipping once from layered soap suds, and lifted himself up. A window, curtains still but open wide, looked out onto the back yard and the swamp beyond, once again creeping dangerously close to his doorstep from the rain. He glared out, eyes flicking from plant to plant and finally up the overgrown lawn. He had been meaning to trim it, but he felt there wasn't much point until the rains died off. It would grow back so fast he’d be cutting it every other day. 

His gaze rolled up the lawn and was arrested by the window sill that blocked his view of the back porch. Nothing. Kylo had called for him, but where was he? Hux settled himself back into the water, more carefully than he had exiting. If the dark mass he laughingly called a man wanted something, he could damn well come up here to get it. He was determined to sit in this bath until the last of the heat flush faded from his cheeks, and he no longer felt he was burning up from inside. Honestly, what business did the weather have being that miserable?

_“Hux!”_

He shot up again, anger contorting his features. “For Christ’s sake, _what, Kylo?_ ” he roared through the open doorway to the hall. After the reverberation had died off, he was met with silence. It was strange mood swings that turned Kylo from lumbering, collected beast to petulant child to needy whore and back again. Even diluted by walls, Hux could detect the demanding whine. He wondered which of the latter two moods he was in. Waiting a solid minute, Hux finally huffed angrily and heaved himself from the tub, too flustered by irritation to be wary of the water he splashed across the tiles. Standing, he poured water off his stocky, muscled frame and onto the floor, grabbing the towel from the standing rack and roughly toweling his hair. He didn't even bother to dry the rest, tucking the towel around his hips and stalking out of the room and down the stairs. 

As he walked down, hand trailing the banister as it always did, he caught a glow from the den, and shifted his course. Coming into the room he saw the point of light from a lamp, dangerously uncovered and casting sharp shadows across the floor and walls as it flickered. He also saw Kylo, sitting in the center of a plush couch pushed against the wall between two side tables, hands tucked between his knees but staring at Hux, eyes a touch too wide and dark to look human. Hux gripped the towel near his navel tightly, willing down the bolt of heat low in his belly. He was a sick man, he admitted freely to himself, to become so quickly aroused by the sight of Kylo covered in blood. 

It sat heavily in his hair, turning it stringy but doing little to calm its wild array around his head, still curling enough to brush his cheeks as he tilted his head slightly. He was wearing a dark shirt, obscuring any true attempt to see just how much blood he had on him, but the streaks that stretched down from his mouth and throat to meld with the collar of the shirt said enough. Of course he was wearing that ridiculous coat, seeming to be relatively clean in comparison. 

Abrupt recognition overrode his arousal and he stomped over to the couch, snatching Kylo by the hair and dragging him up from the couch. Kylo let him, but let out a deep growl. Hux let go, and gazed down at the blood smeared across his palm and between his fingers. He didn't look up as he said “That couch is an antique. I think you've ruined enough fabric in this house already without bleeding all over it as well.”

“It isn't mine.” replied Kylo, shoulders slouched, and Hux wasn't sure whether he meant the couch or the blood. With some effort Hux looked back up, forcing himself to meet the gaze of those huge eyes. He slitted his eyes, wary. “What did you do.”

Kylo slid his eyes away and to the right, towards the wall and ultimately the back porch. Hux followed his gaze and was struck with a thought. “You were outside, weren't you?”

Kylo nodded. “Got bored of waiting.”

Without another word, Hux turned and swept out of the room, corner of this towel flapping back to reveal a strong thigh before he turned the corner towards the back door.

The screen door slammed as he exited, the rattling noise enough to distract him from immediately breaking into a furious bellow at the scene he was presented with. Dragged halfway up the steps, with what was left of an arm hooked around a railing post, was what must have been a man once. It was horribly mutilated, skin flayed from muscle in vertical stripes, chunks of flesh ripped clean from bone. Hux couldn't see the man's face and frankly did not want to, if it had the chance of being as grotesquely mauled. Taking a few steps to the right, he noticed a leg was torn off at the knee, ragged flesh and pant leg covering the worst of the stump. The leg was comically set in the center of the lawn, almost too perfectly angled to be unintentional. 

The whispering creak of the screen door had his turning back around. Kylo had ghosted up behind him, to Hux’s dismay in bare feet that had tracked bloody footprints in both directions from the den. At least he had avoided any of the rugs. The blood was beginning to dry on his cheeks, and was caked tightly under his now human nails. It was difficult to stop noticing all the little ways Kylo had utterly dirtied himself and he tore his eyes up to glare into Kylo’s. 

“What the fuck is this.”

Kylo shrugged a single shoulder, not meeting his eyes. Hux couldn't even find the energy to be physically angry yet, he was so floored by this turn of events. Something in his chest flared and simmered again, and his rational mind turned away from the temptation of immediate violence and towards something more practical. There was a fresh corpse on their porch. Something had to be done about that before he could do anything about Kylo. He jabbed a finger into Kylo’s chest, digging his nail in hard. “You stay in this exact spot ‘til I come back. Do not. Move.” 

He slipped past the silent man, quickly gripping the towel where it threatened to slip and show the tight curve of his ass as he took the stairs two at a time back to his room. 

So much for the bath.

……….

They had been walking for close to an hour, Hux with a shovel slung over a shoulder, and Kylo with a body slung over his. Every step seemed to bring a new wave of ache to his feet and fresh sweat spilling over his brow and into his eyes. Every toe that hit the rough earth brought the bile of his anger up a fractional amount in his chest. It had been a ridiculously simple task to get Kylo to hoist his kill up and follow him into the forest that edged three-fourths of his property, the final fourth being the marshy expanse along the back of the house. The forest to the south ran for miles unbroken by civilization, and was interspersed with pockets of sudden swampland or pine forest. The majority of the forest was oak, gum, and hickory trees, slipping into cypress closer to water. Hux skirted the clumps of cypress carefully, trying to avoid the cleverly hidden water and the even more cleverly hidden water moccasins. The forest had been quiet, the cover of darkness and Kylo’s presence affording them no more resistance than what the foliage could offer. 

That said, the plant life was putting up quite the fight. Hux had been attempting to weave between the most open patches of forest, jumping from one small clearing to the next, but the farther in they got the less clearings presented themselves. The underbrush became brutally thick, making Hux lift his knees in a mock march to make it through some greenery. Tangles of noxious blackberry tried to catch the laces on his boots and snag into his pants, pulling loops of thread up from the weave. That was alright, he had planned to burn these clothes anyways. He’d had the presence of mind to put on long sleeves, and his arms had not yet been torn to ribbons, but his sleeves were dotted with broken thorns and he knew he was likely covered in ticks. Surprisingly had hadn't been utterly hounded by mosquitoes, and Hux didn't know whether to place the grateful blame onto the body or on Kylo. Both, probably. He ran his free hand through his hair, feeling it having become unbearably fluffy from humidity. He had thrown on clothing without thought of drying himself any more, nor had he bothered to comb his hair. Where did routine have a place in sudden burials?

Wrapped in his own thoughts he struck the tip of his boot against a cypress knee and stumbled before planting the end of the shovel in the ground and holding tight. He gasped and heard a quick chuckle behind him. He shot a glare to Kylo, who looked entirely untouched by the forest and unperturbed by the weight of the body on his shoulder. Hux hated him briefly. Why was he out here in the middle of the night? He could have told Kylo to clean it up his damn self, but given previous evidence it seemed unlikely he would do so to merit Hux’s satisfaction. Hux would not be tagged for murder because of Kylo’s impulsiveness. If you wanted something done right, you did it yourself and you didn't complain about it. However, he let slip a frustrated huff of “Goddamn idiot,” before bottling his childish whining away. 

They passed a toppled tree, now too decayed to recognize the species, but its root system towered up above their heads in a solid mat, rising vertically from the muck. Water tolerant weeds poked up from the patch of mud and mushrooms bloomed along the water logged, rotten bark. Hux took a moment to pause and appreciate it, this natural giant. What had pulled it over? One too many storms? The rising water table? Had it been dead before, killed by invading insects or choking ivy, or did it only die after its roots, its concealed precious organs were exposed? Kylo had stopped behind him, watching a lizard scuttle over a jutting rock with a passive expression. They moved on. 

They edged a large swamp area, flooded, likely from a connected creek that had received more rain than the heavily shaded swamp itself. The bushes turned from thick masses of fern and flowering plants into saw palmetto, edged razor sharp with minute teeth and impossible not to brush against. After the few feet of the fronds tearing at his pants, Hux angrily shoved his shovel at Kylo and untied the machete from his hip. In broad, angled cuts that stretched his back and shoulder muscles in a pleasurable burn, he cut them a thin path until it reverted back into more docile species. Finally, he stopped, pulling up short before another suddenly sprouted area of blackberry, supported by widely spreading deciduous trees above them. The air was somewhat fresh out here, as compared to the thick still air near the swamp. Hux tossed his machete blade first into the ground, the handle wiggling after it sunk in several inches. The full moon allowed the strengthened moonlight to filter in through the leaves, leaving just enough light to see by. The sun had truly sunk past the horizon somewhere around an hour and a half ago, and the last tendrils of golden light had smoothly given way to the silver moon glow.

“Here.” Hux said, holding his hand out for the shovel. Kylo passed it over without comment and lowered the body to the ground. He shifted his weight between his feet and watched Hux break ground with the sharp point of his shovel. The first foot down was easy work, and he wasn't digging a classically shaped grave. Rigour had set into the body, but he would simply instruct Kylo to break it further, folding up the limbs to become a gruesome parody of the fetal position. ‘We enter and leave the world alone.’ he mused, jamming the head of the shovel down with a push of his boot, lining out a wide oval in the earth.

It was only fifteen minutes into the back breaking labor before the first difficulty presented itself. Hux almost jarred his arms out of their sockets when the shovel hit wood, and root as thick as his wrist from one of any of the nearby oaks. He cursed under his breath, and took far too much time and pleasure hacking it out with the machete. 

Next was the limestone, or some equally irritating fragmented rock, Hux wasn't entirely sure. Small chunks of it began emerging, once again jarring his arms. He had to dig several pieces out with his bare hands, coming up with fist sized blocks which he tossed in the general direction of Kylo. Who was still standing still, looking for all the world like a marble statue in the moonlight, the feathers of his cape gleaming in purple and green. Hux resolutely ignored him, did not dwell on the blood that looked black, dried and now flaking off his sharp cheekbones. Did not look at his hands, dangling loose at his sides. 

When the hole was mostly dug and Hux was mostly covered in sweat yet again, he stood fully, stretching his spine and letting the shovel drop unceremoniously into the pile of dirt, rocks, and tree bits. He needed to piss like a racehorse stuck in the stable and stretched his stiff legs as he wandered towards a bush set a good number of feet from the hole. He may not give two shits who the man was but he wasn't about to relieve himself on someone's grave. He did his business and turned on a heel after buttoning himself back up, intent on finishing his grisly task in the next hour. 

There was a flare of biting pain near his ankle, and Hux’s heart skipped a beat. If he had been bitten by a snake...he turned his head down, heart hammering like a jackrabbit’s, to find not a Copperhead or a Diamondback, not to find a snake at all, but a thin wiry vine wrapped neatly around his ankle, cutting clear through the admittedly thinned leather and into his flesh. He paused, trying to tamp down the flood of anger and failing. He’d been doing so well, holding it back, hoping it would die down on its own but the simmer had turned into a boil rather than evaporating and was now spilling over, like the bath water he’d been pulled from earlier. 

Sneering, he reached down and wrapped his fist around the vine that had miraculously snaked its way around his leg not once but three times, and yanked hard. Pain blossomed in his palm as the vine slid through, loosening from his leg but not enough to release him without making him look a fool trying to wiggle away. He bared his teeth, taking the vine again and wrapping it around his closed fist. Another yank pulled it away, but did not break it, instead dragging it up from the ground where it had shallowly rooted back several feet and into the brush that was clogged with more of the plant. He lifted his foot out of the coil and stomped it back down on the trailing end of the vine, pulling a solid five or more feet of the wiry growth up. The small thorns that spiraled along the conjoined stem between spaced leaves cut into his knuckles, welling blood easily to the surface. They were cruelly curved and toughened at the tip. 

He heard a noise and looked up across the clearing, eyeing Kylo. The noise had sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and the man still sported an upward curve to his lips as he watched Hux struggle. Hux widened his snarl, crinkling his nose up, and Kylo looked merely amused. 

The dam broke, and Hux nearly lunged at Kylo, sanity and propriety be damned. He managed to keep enough control to rip the hunting knife from its holster and cut the vine, leaving several long loops in his grip and trailing to the forest floor before he stalked over to the dark man. 

Kylo seemed to realize Hux’s intent before Hux himself did, dropping the coat off in one motion as Hux pulled out a length of the vine and looped it over Kylo’s head. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pulling the makeshift wire tight and brutally tugging the taller man down by the neck. His alabaster throat, mostly clean now as the dried blood flecked off during their trek, turned red again as the thorns pushed in and cut off his air. 

Pulling them eye to eye, Hux whispered, “Is somethin’ funny?”

Kylo had the audacity to smile, sharp teeth still stained a light pink, color rising up onto his cheeks as his body was deprived of oxygen.

“You little-” he pulled him forward again, slamming his forehead into Kylo’s nose and then kicking his knee in sideways. Kylo crumpled, huffing heavily as the vine loosened. His hair fell over his face, but Hux watched blood drip to the ground, mixing into the loamy sand. 

Kylo made to stand despite his clearly misplace kneecap and Hux shoved him back down with a hand on his shoulder. Kylo grunted as his knee made contact with the ground again. “Stay down.” he commanded, and knelt down. He took Kylo by the end of his sharp chin, tilting his face up to the dim light to look at his nose, broken beautifully with blood dripping over his lips and now spread onto Hux’s fingers. Kylo looked less pained than he should have, enough to crack a coy grin. He flicked out his long tongue, lapping up some of his blood from Hux’s fingertips, and he knew he had lost this little game. Kylo knew just how to tempt him, to stoke his rage into a passionate fire. If Kylo wanted Hux to punish him, he didn't need to ask twice.

He tightened his grip on the vine again, now held in one fist, relishing how it burned and how Kylo gasped. “You little whore,” muttered Hux, finishing his exclamation from before differently than how he’d originally intended, “you sneaky little monster.” He buried the knife into the dirt and pushed Kylo roughly at the shoulder, twisting him around and dragging the vine across his throat. Kylo went easily, turning away from Hux and going on all fours, lowering onto his elbows and dropping his face down to look under his arms back at Hux. The light barely reflected off his eyes, a catlike green sheen, and Hux wasted no time. He snatched the knife back up and slit the seat of the pants so kindly presented to him, yanking them down to Kylo’s knees. The knife caught slightly, gouging a little inch long cut into Kylo’s inner thigh. He cried out, screwing his eyes shut then forcing them back open. 

Hux gave a feral grin. He took the time to unbutton his own pants, shimmying them down with his underwear. He then shoved Kylo’s shirt, caked with blood, up to his shoulders to exposed the sharp attractive lines of his back. Kylo breathed deeply through his nose, impatient and wanting. Hux pulled back on the vine like reins as he pushed his cock in between Kylo’s cheeks and Kylo almost reared, head coming up with a whine to face the sky. 

Kylo almost choked when Hux slapped his ass hard, barking out a laugh and watching the skin turn red in an exact outline. He dug his fingers into the marks, dragging his nails and raising welts along the finger lines. Kylo whined again, hands clutching at the ground and pulling up dirt and grass to clench in his palms. Hux rocked with solid pressure, savoring the view. They were sorely lacking in lubricant, but that hadn’t stopped him before. He wiped his palm best he could on the mostly clean tails of his shirt and spat into it, using the scant liquid to spread over at least the head of his cock. He was dehydrated and if Kylo wanted better, he should have thought of that before working Hux into a frenzy. 

Kylo was panting breathily as Hux lined up, trying to spread his legs wider despite the constriction of his pants. He was tight as Hux began to push in, but not so much that it was impossible. Hux took it slow, for his own safety rather than for the creature below him. A minute passed of Hux shifting out and in, working himself down to the hilt with patient persistence. Kylo was whimpering openly, mouth agape and head still pulled uncomfortably backwards. 

“Hux-”

It was almost a moan by itself, but Hux ignored him, still focused.

“Huuux,”

“For the love of God, Kylo, shut your goddamn mouth.” he snapped. Kylo was determined it seemed to say or do what he wanted, flattening his palms over the little mounds he had created and lifting up. Hux stilled entirely and then pulled out, after he had almost been fully in. Kylo groaned at the loss and Hux swung a foot around, hooking his toes around Kylo’s inner elbow and pulling it back down in a sweep. Kylo fell without grace, his cheek landing hard. Shifting to his toes, Hux lifted himself over Kylo’s back. In deft series of movements he released the vine around his neck, and used the rest to grab Kylo’s wrists and bring them together, wrapping them in a viciously tight figure eight. He then pulled the ends, picking them up with the dropped noose and sat back. Both Kylo’s head and arms went up, leaving only his elbows touching as his wrists went back over his head. Blood seeped quickly between the bindings, droplets sliding together to form fat drops that rolled down his forearms. 

“I said stay down.” He settled back onto his knees behind Kylo and threw caution to the wind, slamming back into him and pushing through the last untested inch to bury deep. 

Kylo screamed, a sound that seemed both high and low pitched, echoing through the forest. A tree in the distance exploded in a flurry of wings as a flock of blackbirds were startled out of sleep. Hux let out a long groan, the burn of going in raw mixing with the deeply pleasant pressure on his dick, resulting in a feeling that was something indescribable. They sat still for extended seconds, both breathing heavily. 

“Kylo, tell me you’re alright.” Hux’s tone was gentle, not demanding but pleading. 

“Yeah,” Kylo panted, flexing his fingers that still looked too human for the cruelty visited upon their master. He knew Kylo could take it. He wouldn't want it any other way. 

Keeping his grip on the vines, Hux lowered his hands to clutch at Kylo’s hips, pressing the thorns between them. He looked so lovely like that, the elegant arrowhead shape of the plant’s leaves brushing against his back, the bright mottled greens glowing softly. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in with such force that Kylo jerked forward, elbows pushing into the soil. Kylo moaned and said “Fuck, go, please.” That was all he needed to hear and Hux set a quick pace, deep and fast, Kylo ass pulled open wide by Hux’s large palms. 

It hurt but in a glorious sort of way, and Hux bit his lip until he tasted copper, trying to keep his volume down. Kylo did no such thing, moaning incoherent words intermixed with curses and Hux’s name. After an indeterminable amount of time, Kylo pulled himself together enough to say “Please, Hux, I can’t, I need,”

“Need what?” Hux ground out, slowing enough to circle his hips, grinding himself into the body under him. 

“Need you.” he gasped.

“You’ve already got this,” he growled, pushing in and up in a way that made Kylo whine in needy little bursts of air, “what else could you need?”

“My- touch me, fu-” he curse elongated into a fresh moan as Hux draped over Kylo’s long back, reaching a hand around his waist to fist him as he continued to grind. 

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Kylo to finish, his come splattering the dark ground and shining in the moonlight. He cried out, shoulder muscles bunching and relaxing in quick succession. Blood had pooled between his shoulderblades from the hands arrested above, starting to slide and mix into his already matted hair and Hux stretched up, dragging his tongue through the little puddle and down the line of his spine. He swirled it around, making a twist of lines over the right side of his ribs before biting down, grabbing a chunk of the tender flesh and holding it tight in his jaws as he picked up pace again. He shut out the outside and let himself focus only on his own release as Kylo spewed noises of pain and pleasure distantly.

When he came it was with a clenching of his jaw that had Kylo flinching reflexively. He released a deep groan onto the skin he held and then let go, pulling back to admire the rapidly bruising teeth marks in the light. He let go of the vines, forcing his hand to open against an acute ache and Kylo collapsed, removing Hux from his ass and hitting the ground at almost the same moment. He rolled to the side and Hux came down too, not bothering to avoid Kylo’s seed. They breathed heavily for a while, listening to the unexpected return of life to the surrounding forest. Grasshoppers sang and the buzz of cicadas was constant but bearable. 

Hux made the mistake of rolling his head away from Kylo. His eyes landed back on the grave, and the body dropped next to it. He laughed, turning back to Kylo, who was giving him a concerned eyebrow raise. It wasn't often he laughed so openly or genuinely.

“Did you do all this on purpose? Why in all hells did you drag this sad sack to our doorstep?”

Kylo looked vaguely thoughtful. “I did it for you.”

Now it was Hux’s turn to look puzzled. “How’s that then?”

“I saw him as you were leaving town. He was going to follow you into the forest.”

A sobering emotion ran up from Hux’s chest. “I didn’t even notice.” 

“I know. I did.”

Hux rolled onto his side, facing Kylo, and took his face in both hands, the one looking ragged and covered in his blood. “Thank you.” He leaned over and kissed him, a soft yet pressing thing that Kylo returned eagerly.

When they finally got up, Hux tugged his pants back up on wobbly legs and tried to put himself back into some semblance of order. He was kind enough to cut the vine away from Kylo’s wrists, taking his hands gently and kissing over the torn up mess that still welled periodically with blood when stretched. Kylo tried dressing only long enough to realize his pants were ruined, and simply removed the rest of his clothes, picking the coat off the ground and shaking it out. He dropped it onto his shoulders, pale skin peeking out down the center. Tossing the fabric into the hole he then rolled the body in, shoving down limbs with wet cracks that had Hux grimacing. He turned back, expression expectant.

“You think I’m doing that?” Hux asked, digging in his pocket for a slightly crumpled but useable cigarette and a match. He lit it with a practiced motion and inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke up into the tree branches. “You killed him, I’ve done enough to cover your idiot ass. Hurry up and lead us home, it's late and I need to take another bath.” Kylo looked up at him, hopeful as he plucked the shovel from the pile. “Meanwhile, you can clean the goddamn porch.” Kylo groaned and Hux smiled.


End file.
